Danny Phantom: The New Adventures
is a sequel to the 2004-2007 series Danny Phantom. It takes place after the last episode of the previous Danny Phantom series franchise, as Danny is now a famous celebrity hero, with Vlad stuck in space trying to escape, but fails. Valerie Gray no longer becomes Danny's enemy, but she now hunts down his ghost enemies and help Danny. Star occasionally becomes a regular character rather than being a generic character, as she together with Paulina become antagonistic against Tucker. It would serve as Season 4 of Danny Phantom. It will probably be broadcast exclusively on Hulu. Characters *Danny Fenton/Phantom (David Kaufman) *Sam Manson (Grey Delisle Griffin) *Tucker Foley (Rickey D'Shon Collins) *Jazz Fenton (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Jack Fenton (Rob Paulsen) *Maddie Fenton (Kath Soucie) *Paulina (Maria Canals Barrera, later Aimee Carrero) *Dash Baxter (Jason Marsden) *Star (Tara Strong) *Kwan (James Sie, later Eric Bauza) *Valerie Gray (Cree Summer) *Mr. Lancer (Ron Perlman) *Ms. Tetslaff (Laraine Newman) *Julie Fenton (Mae Whitman) - Jazz Fenton's older and hotter cousin *Peter Manson (Tex Hammond) - Sam Manson's 10-year-old cousin *Miss Collins (Tara Strong) - animated version of the "Big Time Rush" character *Gregor (Dee Bradley Baker) *Talia Evans (Michelle Tratchenberg) *Alex Granger (Jonathan Adams) *Dani Fenton/Phantom (Ariel Winter) Villains *Phantom Master (Steven Blum) - the main antagonist *Vlad Plasmius (Martin Mull) *Fright Knight (Michael Dorn) *Skulker (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Technus 2.1. (Rob Paulsen) *Box Ghost (Rob Paulsen) *Youngblood (Kath Soucie) *Lunch Lady Ghost (Kath Soucie) *Ember McLain (Tara Strong) *Johnny 13 & Shadow (William Baldwin) *Kitty (Chynna Phillips) *Desiree (Peri Gilpen) *Penelope Spectra (Tara Strong) *Vid (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Thrash (Dee Bradley Baker) *Download (Rob Paulsen) *Guys in White (Kevin Michael Richardson and S. Scott Bullock) *Vortex (Dave Boat) *Undergrowth (Mark Hamill) *Nocturne (James Garrett) *Malignus (Tom Kenny) - an illness ghost *Dark Phoenix (Luke Wilson) - the son of Pariah Dark *Rick Molston (David Kaufman) - a forgotten childhood friend of Danny's *Nightingale (Susan Blakeslee) *Mockingbird (Daran Norris) *Baby Face Kirk (Seth Macfarlane) - uses Stewie Griffin's voice from Family Guy *Freakshow (Charlie Adler) *Wasp-Sting (Billy West) - an insect ghost *Kraken (Eric Bauza) - a giant-octopus ghost *Stinkweed (Jim Cummings) - a foul smelling ghost (possible cousin to Undergrowth?) Season 4 Episodes Season 5 Episodes Gallery Bad Girls' Revenge.png|Idea of Sam, Jazz, Paulina, and Star being held captive by Ember, Kitty, Spectra, and Desiree (Art by Małgorzata Mitmańska) Danny Phantom Characters in Gas Masks.png|Idea of Danny, Sam, Tucker, and almost every student of Casper High (including Jazz) wearing gas masks (Art by Pam Philp) Sam and Tucker in trouble (Butch Hartman version).png|Idea of Sam and Tucker being captive in the basement of Casper High with an Ecto Acne smoke bomb set to go off in an hour (Art by Pam Philp) Danny Phantom and Sam in trouble!.png|Idea of Danny and Sam bound in vines with their faces gagged with green cloth and suspended above vampire plants in a haunted forest (Art by Pam Philp) Danny, Jazz, and Valerie preparing to battle.png|Idea of Danny, Valerie, and Jazz working together to rescue Tucker and Sam within an hour (Art by Pam Philp) The_Casper_High_Kids.png|Idea of The Casper High Kids bubblegum pop band (Art by Pam Philp) Category:TV Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Seasons Category:Fishbird's Ideas